1. Field
The following description relates to a method and an apparatus to detect and control flow of data shared in a terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable terminal, for example, a smart phone, a tablet, a laptop, a desktop personal computer (PC), an MP3 player, a game console or an electronic device equipped to act as a home appliance, may share various types of data via a communication network. For example, in the case where the terminal is a smart phone, various types of data stored in the terminal may be used in an application installed in the terminal, based on a function of the installed application, without a user being aware that the data is being used as data requirements of the application. For example, when a weather application or a navigation application executes, position information of the terminal may be provided to the weather application or the navigation application. However, the user of the terminal may not recognize that leakage of position information is occurring. In such a situation, leakage refers to the problem created where information is available that a user may want to keep private or otherwise withhold from certain usages, but the information leaks to an application that consumes the data regardless.